In the past, television displays projected video content onto a convex display using cathode ray tubes. Recent developments in television displays have introduced flat screen displays with substantially higher resolution than conventional cathode ray tube televisions, and further developments have introduced concave television displays. Concave, or curved, displays show content on a screen that is slightly curved towards the viewer, bringing the displayed image into the viewer's peripheral vision. However, images displayed on a conventional display, or even a flat screen display, do not allow the viewer to feel immersed in the video content, because even with the recent advances in technology, the images remain substantially the same when viewed from any position in a viewing area, such as a movie theater or a room.